Mr Fluffy
by Rekall
Summary: Losing a pet is never easily, especially when your boyfriend is Bakura who doesn't care about anything small and furry. [BakuraMalik]


The morning was cheerful and bright. Malik Ishtar happily whistled a tune as he made his way from the bedroom he shared with Bakura to the kitchen where he knew Ryou would be busy cooking breakfast. The three of them lived together in an apartment for convenience; plus both Malik and Bakura refused to do chores of any kind and needed Ryou to take care of them.

"Good Morning Mr. Fluffy!" Malik cried out in a singsong voice as he passed the hamster cage in the living room. Taking a glance at the cage, Malik stopped in his tracks. "Mr. Fluffy?"

Inside the cage the furry hamster continued to lie next to his wheel. Concerned, Malik opened the cage door and poked his pet. Still though there was no movement.

"MR. FLUFFY!"

**

* * *

**

"Why did you wake me up again so early?" Bakura grumbled as he propped his head up with his hand. The white-haired thief liked sleeping in late and did not appreciate the screaming, which had been going on a short time ago. Currently he was seated around the kitchen table with a weeping Malik and a grave Ryou with the body of some creature in the middle of it.

"Mr. Fluffy…" Malik sniffed and Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You mean this furry rat? I thought he was breakfast!" A gleam crossed Bakura's eyes and he licked his lips. "Let's barbecue him!"

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded. Reaching over, he whacked the back of his yami's head. Then just as quickly he snapped his head around to look at Malik, fearing that the blond Egyptian would be a mess of tears.

He was wrong.

"Oh…I see how it is…" Malik began, his voice low and cold. His head hung low, causing his long blond hair to fall in his eyes so that neither Bakura nor Ryou could see his face. "You treat me nice when you want me on my back, my legs wide open, begging for you to enter me but as soon as _my_ feelings come into effect you could care less."

"Malik it's not like that!" Bakura protested but the blond chose to ignore the thief instead.

Standing, Malik strolled from the room. Moments later his bedroom door was heard slamming shut.

"I hope you're happy!" Ryou spat. Standing as well, Ryou stormed from the room.

"What did I do?" Bakura protested into thin air.

**

* * *

**

Things only got worse for Bakura as the day wore on.

Malik stayed their room the entire day, keeping the door locked, and Ryou pretended that he didn't exist. This left a very bored Bakura lounging around all day watching TV while fighting the temptation to fry up Mr. Fluffy.

At two in the morning Bakura finally decided he wanted to go to bed and ended up pounding on the bedroom door. "Let me in! I want to sleep!"

"Go away!"

"Malik!"

"Go!"

Furious, Bakura pounded on the door for fifteen minutes but Malik remained quiet. Giving up, the white-haired thief stormed over to Ryou's room and banged on door. "Open up!"

Rustling was heard from the room as Ryou got out of bed. A sigh soon followed and moments later the door opened half way so that Ryou could glare at his yami. "What?"

"Malik kicked me out! I need a place to sleep!"

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for today?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Just sleep on the couch," Ryou grumbled as he began closing the door. "You know where the extra blankets and pillows are."

"No I don't!"

"Hall closet."

Bakura fumed as he heard his hikari locking the door. Marching down the hallway, Bakura flung open the closet door and ripped out a blanket and a pillow. Storming back to the living room he plopped down on the lumpy couch and attempted to get some sleep.

**

* * *

**

The silent treatment started in the morning.

Malik would flat out ignore Bakura the few times he ventured from his room. Ryou for the most part also ignored him, especially when the blond Egyptian was around.

By mid-afternoon Bakura had had enough.

"What did I do?" Bakura loudly complained to his hikari. "His stupid pet died; so what?"

"Bakura you just don't get it," Ryou replied with a frustrated sigh. "Let's put it this way…what is the one object you love most of all in this world?"

The thief shrugged. "The Sennen Ring of course."

"And what if I took and threw it into a bottomless pit?"

Bakura glared at his hikari. "Then I throw you in after it."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Fine; but then say Yami came along and began teasing you for being so careless and losing it…"

"I'd kill him."

"Fine! Say it was Malik who did that!" Ryou cried, clearly annoyed with his yami.

"…Oh…"

"Now do you get it?"

"Malik would never do that," Bakura scoffed. "His slutty ass loves me."

"If that's the case why did you have to sleep on the couch last night?"

"Well…umm…because…"

"Exactly."

**

* * *

**

Malik was still ignoring Bakura that night when he left with Ryou to see a movie.

At first Bakura didn't care as his hikari and lover often did boring things together but then he saw Malik giggle and whisper something in Ryou's ear as they were walking out the door.

Jealousy burned through Bakura; it had never occurred to him before that Malik and Ryou could develop feelings for each other. With Malik vulnerable at the moment he could easily be taken advantage of. Bakura could picture them, cuddled together in a darkened theatre while Ryou mended Malik's broken heart.

Grabbing his jacket, Bakura hurried after them, using his thieving skills to keep his distance and make sure they didn't know they were being followed.

With a groan he followed them into the theatre where a movie called _The Happy Little Pony_ was being shown; it figured that those two would go see some stupid children's movie.

Slouching down in his seat, Bakura attempted to remain awake as he glared at the backs of Malik and Ryou the entire time, making sure they kept a reasonable distance from each other.

When the credits began to roll, Bakura hurried home to pretend he had been there the entire time.

He managed to get back only minutes before Malik and Ryou. The white-haired thief sighed with relief as Malik quickly disappeared once more into his bedroom.

"Did you like the movie?" Ryou asked with a knowing smirk before disappearing into his own room.

**

* * *

**

After another restless night Bakura got up early in the morning and disappeared before Ryou and Malik woke. He had some serious thinking to do.

Walking down the busy street, a wave of nausea washed over Bakura as he passed a park. On a bench, in the middle of the park, were Kaiba Seto and 'Yami' making out.

With a revolted look on his face, Bakura pulled out his cellphone and made a quick call. A smirk appeared by the time he ended the call and carried on his way.

Eventually the sexy thief reached _Purrfect Pet Supplies_, the local pet store. Quickly he found the small animal section and began looking at a cage, which held two sleeping ferrets.

"Can I help you sir?" an employee asked as he approached Bakura.

"I'm looking for a…" Bakura pondered over the word. "…_hampster_." He pointed to the ferrets. "Is that it?"

Figuring that 'hampster' meant _hamster_, the employee took a glance at the 500-yen hamsters in their aquarium and then back at the 25,000 yen ferrets. "Yup, that's them!"

"Good; I want one."

Paying for his purchase, Bakura hurried back home. When he got there he immediately pounded on Malik's door.

"Open up! We need to talk!"

To Bakura's delight he heard a clicking as the door was unlocked and a moment later the door was flung open to reveal an angry Malik.

"What do you want?"

Bakura held the ferret in outstretched arms with a stupid grin on his face. "I got you a new hampster!"

Malik rubbed his temple. "First of all it's _hamster_ not hampster. Second, that's not a hamster, it's a ferret."

Bakura took a quick glance at the ferret before looking back at Malik, giving him a confused look. "Does that mean you don't want it?"

"Geez you can't get anything right," Malik grumbled with a shake of his head. "Thanks for paying attention to me."

Bakura sighed. "Alright I'll take it back and threaten them to give me my money back."

In defeat Bakura turned away only to have Malik stop him by placing a hand on his wrist. "Wait a minute…you _paid_ for the ferret? With your _own_ money?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh Kura!"

Bakura dropped the ferret to the floor as Malik flung his arms around the thief's neck. "What?"

"You actually _bought_ me a gift instead of _stealing_ one! You _do_ care!"

Bakura would have said something but before he could, Malik pressed their lips together for a heated kiss.

Forgetting about everything else, Bakura wrapped his arms around Malik's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. He was close to picking up the blond Egyptian and carrying him into their room when Ryou hurried into the room.

"Guys I'm really glad that you've made up and I don't want to cause any alarm but there's a ferret loose in the apartment!"

"So?" Bakura muttered as he began kissing Malik's neck.

"Well…he kind of stole the ring and ran off with it. I have no clue where he and the ring currently are…"

"What?"

"Princess Snuggle Buns!" Malik cried before running off.

"Umm…I think the ferret is a boy!" Bakura called after him.

"I don't care!"

Bakura sighed as he flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. To his amusement there was a special report being broadcast on the channel.

_"Despite an anonymous tip earlier in the day, Kaiba Corporation has now released a statement claiming that the rumors of Mutou Yami being an alien from Mars, which explains his weird hair, red eyes and shortness, are indeed false…and wait…I'm being told that we're going live to Kaiba Corporation Headquarters where CEO Kaiba Seto and his non-alien, repeat non-alien, lover have been holed up since the story broke this morning…"_

_"BAKURA! I know this was you!" The petite former Pharaoh yelled as his tall lover dragged him towards the awaiting limo._

_As the famous couple disappeared inside the limo, Yami's shouts could still be heard. "Bakura! Do you hear me?"_

_Then all of a sudden the sounds coming from the limo changed. "Mmm…Seto…distracting me…won't work…oh yeah…right there…harder…"_

_The image changed from a close up of the limo back to the woman news anchor in the studio._

_"Aww…how sweet!"_

Bakura laughed as he turned off the TV. It was good having things finally back to normal.

* * *

**A/N - **Thank you Dukie for the edit job.

-Funfact: the petstore Kura went to was the same one Seto and Mokuba went to in _Kiss Me At Midnight._

_-'_Princess Snuggle Buns' is a name based off of something my wifey came up with (at least I think it was her). I couldn't remember the actual name so I improvised. :p


End file.
